


Convicted Crushers

by TheManKnownAsChill



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManKnownAsChill/pseuds/TheManKnownAsChill
Relationships: Yamasaki Utamara/Miriam Ingram
Kudos: 1





	1. Caught

"Officer Hannigan?"

"Yes, sir?" Xavier walked over to his co-worker's desk.

"We've received a report of.. romantic activity, of all things, in cell-"

"25 B?"

"Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"Had a hunch. I'll take care of it." Xavier walked off, heading towards the cell. He arrived, walking in front of the bars. "Utamara, Ingram."

Miriam was sitting on the side of the bed, looking forward. "Officer Hannigan? Did you need something?"

Yamasaki looked at Xavier. "Wait, Xavier?"

"You should address me as Officer Hannigan here, Yamasaki."

"You know this guy?" Miriam asked Yamasaki.

"We were friends in middle school, before we went to different high schools."

"No time for reminiscing. Us three need to talk. Follow me, and as always, don't make any sudden moves. You know what can happen." Yamasaki nodded, as Miriam sighed. The two stood up, as Xavier ushered them out of the cell. He brought the two to one of the interrogation rooms, sitting down across from them. "We have reports of you two performing romantic acts in your cell."

"You said there weren't cameras!" Yamasaki turned to Miriam.

"I thought there weren't!" Miriam retorted.

"Guys, guys, listen." Xavier took off his cap, letting his blonde ponytail flow. "Miriam, you have another few months, yeah?" Miriam nodded. "Yamasaki, what's your sentence?"

"2 years to go." Yamasaki said, solemnly.

"Wait, really?" Xavier looked surprised. "I thought you got your sentenced lowered."

Yamasaki raised his eyebrows. "Did I?"

"I'll be right back." Xavier stood up. "Don't go anywhere." He jogged outside the room, grabbed Yamasaki's case folder, and went back in, grunting as he sat down. He flipped open the case folder, before placing it on the table and pointing to the sentence. "2 months. It got severely lowered after evidence came forward."

"You mean the texts?"

"Yeah, the ones with the fake number, your number, and everyone else involved. All I can say is, fuck James." Xavier laughed. "Though I may be a bit biased."

"I only have 2 months as well." Miriam chimed in.

"Well there you go." Xavier smiled. "Just hold on for us, alright? No cuddling or kissing or anything."

"Kissing?" Yamasaki questioned. Miriam turned away, flustered.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't do anything Yamasaki. I never needed to know what your penis looked like."

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that..." Yamasaki was taken aback.

"Wait, what did you do!?" Miriam looked at him angrily.

"I-I just jerked off, I'm sorry!" Yamasaki stuttered.

"Why didn't you do it while I was awake!?"

"I- wait what?"

"Miriam, please. Not now." Xavier sighed.

"Officer Hannigan." The co-worker from before poked his head into the room.

"What is it now?" Xavier groaned slightly.

"We have someone to bail Utamara out."

"What?" Yamasaki jumped.

"What?" Miriam looked surprised.

"What?" Xavier frowned.

"And it's the victim."


	2. Credibility

"Cole?" Yamasaki asked, sheepishly.

Cole sighed. "If I knew what James and his fucking goons did... I probably still would've taken action but nothing so harsh. You've been here for a year. You served you time. All I ask is that you never contact me again, understood?"

"Yes! Understood! Thank you!" Yamasaki said firmly, tearing up.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Cole got into his car, driving off.

"Happy ending, I suppose." Xavier stood next to Yamasaki.

"Not yet..." Yamasaki sighed.

"Hm? How come."

"Tell Miriam I'll come see him tomorrow."

"Alright. Don't do anything reckless. And even though it's the worst possible place, I'm glad I got to see you again." Xavier smiled warmly, putting his hat back on and returning inside.

\----------

Yamasaki arrived at the jail at 5 AM, the earliest time for visiting. He had specifically asked for Xavier to monitor the visit.

Miriam showed up on the other side of the glass. "I'm happy for ya." He smiled.

Yamasaki smiled back. "Two things for ya. One, I got you a gift. They already checked the contents." He slid a small cardboard box through the window. Miriam opened it, revealing a flower crown, as the placed it on their head. "Thanks."

"It's something to remember me by." He smirked. "For the next hour while I'm working on bailing you out."

"Wait, what?!" Miriam said, shocked.

"Miriam. You saved my life twice. Once from a beatdown, once from some guy with a shank. It's the least I can do. Xavier, I know you're back there. Let's talk."

Xavier nodded from behind Miriam. "Head back to your cell for now." He said to Miriam, and he walked over to the office area.


	3. Charm

A year had passed.

Yamasaki and Miriam had been living together ever since the former bailed the latter out.

Yamasaki has been in contact with Xavier, working with him to possible get a career in law enforcement.

Miriam had slowly but surely gotten over his addiction, and was now working as an activist against the very substances that got him locked up.

\----------

Yamasaki was laying on his side of the bed, watching TV. The two had been romantic the whole time, though nothing sexual had came of it, save for a few lewd conversations. Miriam entered the room, hopping on his side and placing their head on Yamasaki's chest. Yamasaki flushed, wrapping his arm around Miriam.

"Have I ever said I love you?" Miriam asked.

"I don't believe so." Yamasaki replied, turning the volume down on the television.

"Well I do." Miriam looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"Same to you." Yamasaki smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Chapter 4 is explicit so it's gonna have to be its own work. Sorry! It'll be under the title "Bedtime Story" when it releases.


End file.
